Does Love Really Last A Lifetime?
by Pixie-With -A-Gift
Summary: Bella finds herself kidnapped by none other than the Volturi after Edward leaves her pregnant and helpless. Will Edward save his true love once again, or will he sit back and let her suffer? PLZ READ AND REVIEW. IT IS BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS.
1. Love Is So Not Forever

Summery: Edward leaves a pregnant Bella wishing for her to have a better life or at least that is what Bella thinks. Maby it is like he said that he is just a really good liar. But when Bella is kidnaped and the choices that she makes will determin her life along with her unborn child's life. better than it sounds.

Authors Note: THIS STORY IS CO-WRITTEN WITH BILLIE CREED. Just plz give this story a chance. And PLZ read and review. thank you.

Disclaimer: Neither billie creed nor myself own Twilight. We do however own the unborn child.

I can't believe this. He left me AGAIN. After he promised he would never leave  
again, he left. How could do this? How DARE he leave me, and with the stupid  
excuse that he can't change me? He wants me to live a normal healthy life, to  
grow old, get married, and have children. How can he expect me to live a  
normal life (or any life, for that matter) without him?

If he hasn't noticed, I am anything but normal. I fell in love with a vampire, for goodness sake!  
What makes this betrayal even worse is that he will never know his son or  
daughter. He left before I had the chance to tell him I was pregnant. This is  
just great. He is gone and I am left all alone carrying his child. I can't  
believe how stupid he is. How can he think he could hurt me by staying with  
me? I guess he doesn't understand that by leaving he has killed my soul.

The only reason I have not killed myself is my child. My child not our child, he  
gave up his claim as the child's father the day he left. After all we have been  
through, how dare he leave? It feels like someone has stabbed me in the heart  
with a knife. (Ugh, I guess these hormones are getting to me.) One minute I  
am mad at Ed... NO I will not say or think his name again. It hurts way too  
much. As I was saying, I go from being mad at HIM to crying for him to come  
home.

What am I to do? I can't do this alone.

"Why the tears, Isabella? Already missing your dear Edward?"

"Who is there? Show yourself! I am not afraid of you."

"Now, now, there is no need to lie to me. I can sense your fear."

I tried to run but I was held back by strong cold arms. The last thing I  
remember before passing out was a pair of red eyes glaring at me.

Thanks alot for reading the first chapter. Plz plz plz click the little go button and summit a review. Tell us what you think and if you hate it tell us how to make it better. Thanks again.


	2. Selling Souls To The Devil

Authors Note: This is now a threesome story. It is Billie Creed, Myself, and now Kay12693 writing this story. So Enjoy.

Disclaimer: neither Billie Creed, Kay12693, nor myself own Twilight. We do own the unborn child though.

I awoke in a dimly light room

I awoke in a dimly light room. I couldn't tell where I was and I'm  
guessing that my 'motherly' instinct was coming along nicely as my hand  
involuntarily shot to my abdomen.

"So I see that you are finally awake," came a voice from the darkness of  
the corner. I shot up in bed, just to get myself light headed. That was when I  
recognized that snide voice. It had been a while since I had last heard that  
voice but it was one that would live with me forever.

"So it was you that bought me here Jane?" I asked. 'There's no need  
to worry, Edward's going to be here soon,' I began to think. But I was  
wrong; Edward and my only other protection from these monsters had left me…  
again. I was once again abandoned by the people that I loved more then life  
itself.

"You're wrong. It wasn't me. I would never bring something as  
disgraceful as you here," Jane hissed. Her eyes seemed as if they were made  
of pure hate as they glared daggers at me. I shivered and held my ground as  
the lights flickered on. I knew that if she so chose, I would be dead in a  
matter of seconds. As would Edwa… my child.

"Don't worry Isabella. I am under strict orders NOT to harm you," and  
with that she exited the room in a flash of vampire speed.

I sat on the bed and felt tears whelm up inside me. I need to control  
myself. If Jane was close by then that means that so were the other Volturri  
members. I couldn't let them see me like this. There may be a chance that I  
could escape. There maybe a chance that my child will have a future… I just  
had to play my cards right.

"So Jane was right. Miss. Swan, it's nice of you to join me," came  
another voice from the shadows. I soon recognized this one as the one that I  
heard before I had been knocked out. It was Aro, and that I was most certain  
of.

"What is it that you want with me?" I asked with a casual expression.

"Well, from our last, visit, would you say, I realized that you are not an  
ordinary human. Even if there was no trace of vampire, or werewolf in your  
body or blood, there was an immunity to vampire magic. That means that you are  
too strong for your own good," he said with a sick little smile.

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked again. I can't deny the  
fact that I was scared. I needed Edward and the others. I didn't know the  
tricks of these vampires. I wasn't sure of their traps and such. I wanted to  
go home. I wanted to be wrapped in Edward's arms again, arguing with Emmett,  
shopping with Alice, heck, I would even be ok with getting glared at by  
Rosalie. I didn't want to he here. There are so many more peaceful ways I  
would want to die…

"I want to eliminate any chances there are of a more powerful vampire  
existing outside the Volturri," he summed up for me. I was aghast. This guy  
really wanted to kill me!

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" I yelled. I was scared now. I wanted my child to  
live. I wanted to live, but I wanted my kid to have a future. It didn't  
deserve this.

Aro looked taken aback. "What is the meaning of this yelling? I do not  
permit it." he yelled. In a second he had his cold, pale, stone hands around  
my throat. I felt my face flush, and the air was escaping my lungs, but not  
returning. My eyes were watering and my insides burned with the need for  
oxygen.

"Let go. Please, I need air," I was able to get out. He dropped me to  
the floor and I was able to prevent my stomach from hitting the floor.

"The truth is…" I couldn't go on. Either way I could die. This way  
he may have a little mercy on me but… I wanted Edward… No. He was gone.  
He didn't care about me or his child. It was now my responsibility to  
protect this kid. I couldn't trust Edward. He said he would protect me…  
and look where I am.

"I am with child. A half vampire child. Edward Cullen's child," I  
said. This whole time I had never removed my hand from the place my child  
resided.

"Is that so? Then I don't think I will kill you now. I think that I may  
in a few months. This shall prove to be most interesting. A strong human and  
mind reading vampire are sure to have some sort of brilliant offspring.  
However, I will let you and it live on one condition," he said. The satanic  
smile on his face told me that I would soon regret it. But by the look of this  
stone hard body and glistening fangs, I knew that I might regret saying no  
even more.

"Name it. As long as my child is to be born under total protection and no  
harm will befall it," I said. This was no time for hormones. I was  
desperate.

"I have to make sure that you aren't going to run back to your little  
lover boy, so you are to remain here, with child, and you are to be my mate.  
Mine, and only mine. That Isabella Swan, is my one condition." Aro smirked.  
He thought he had the upper hand. And at the moment he did.

I sighed and stuck my hand out. He took it and shook it. Then he pulled me  
close and kissed me. I was sick. I just wanted to lay down and cry. What had I  
done? I had saved my child, but sold my sold my soul to the devil.

"Goodbye my love. Catch you in a bit," and with that he too, had  
disappeared with vampire speed, with my freedom, and life.


	3. Best Solution

Authors note: Here is the 2nd chapter. thanks to all of those who have reviewed, added this to alerts, or added to favorites. The 3rd chapter is comming soon. thanks abunch. Keep reading and reviewing plz.

Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight. Wish we did but we don't Oh well. lol.

E. Cullen Point Of View

I looked around the house from everyone's mind. It was so depressing. I  
hated doing this to them… to my Bella, but I couldn't deal with it. I knew  
that she was begin sought after. She was wanted dead. If I wasn't with her  
then there was no reason for danger to follow her. She could be normal, she  
could lead a normal life. My Bella deserved a better life. That made my dead  
heart want to come alive, just so that it could die again.

Alice never left her room. She couldn't look at me. Her eyes stayed black  
with hurt and fury… all aimed at me. Late at night the mansion echoed with  
dry sobs. It hurt me more to know that I caused all this distress to my  
sister.

Emmett was just as sad. I caught him crying over Bella too. He has been  
hunting a lot too. He said that fighting bears helps to relieve things. He  
isn't the normal cheery Emmett. He just walks around, tends to Rosalie, and  
watches T.V. He never picked for fights… he's actually studying for  
school.

Esme was sad. She redecorated the house already since we left Bella. She  
only stopped to tend to the kids and sometimes she and Alice would stay  
upstairs and cry a little. She was heart broken. I overheard her saying to  
Carlisle one night that it was like her son dying all over again, except this  
time it was hurting the whole family. That hurt me so much, knowing that I was  
hurting not only my 'mother' but my whole family.

Even Carlisle was making himself scarce. He worked overtime at the hospital  
a lot. When he was at home he was either with Esme or doing paper work of some  
sort in his office. He talked to hardly anyone and when he did, he wasn't  
the same.

Rosalie was even more quieter then usual. She never cried but she didn't  
talk to me anymore. She stayed in her room, shopping, or in the studio that we  
built for her to start a clothes line. She glared and if anything she hated  
the world more. I think that Bella was beginning to grow on her. She did  
however make stinging whenever she could. That was Rosalie for you, she  
wouldn't be the same without her callous remarks.

Jasper was quite as ever. It was hard for him though. Having to deal with  
all of the emotions that were running around in the house wasn't a very easy  
task. He had to hunt a lot, the emotions were taking a toll on him. He was  
even sad too. He stayed by Alice's side or in Carlisle's office. They  
talked a lot. It was sad when even the ones with the most control over their  
emotions showed signs of sadness.

No matter how they acted with this new situation, one thing was the same  
about them…

Their thoughts were all about her. It was worry, pity, regret, love. When  
they were about me they were anger, disappointment, sadness, sympathy.

I never left my room unless I was forced. I sat in my room with my new piano  
and played sad, soft music. I cried at night, wanting to hold my Bella in my  
arms, and trail kisses up and across her beautiful face. But I choose to walk  
away.

It's for the best I kept reminding myself. Then one day as I was walking  
by Rosalie I sighed. She let out a vicious, chill sending growl. I turned to  
look at her just as she pounced and landed on top of me.

"SHUT UP! You walk around moping over that human girl when it's your  
fault that she's not with us!" She roared.

What she was saying was true, and by this point everyone was in the kitchen,  
watching in anticipation as Rosalie snarled in my face. Her fangs were erected  
and her mouth was filling with venom.

" I had to Rose, it's for the best. I couldn't have her around danger.  
I cared for her too much. She's my world Rose," I managed to get out. Her  
grasp tightened around my shirt. I think I was going to have permanent  
wrinkles in my clothes.

"HAVE YOU EVER HEARD ABOUT FIGHTING FOR WHAT YOU LOVE?! WE ALL LOVED OR AT  
LEAST LIKED ISABELLA! How could you be so selfish as to hurt this whole family  
for nothing. You act as though we would allow something to happen to her  
Edward. She was family and a family is suppose to stick together through thick  
and thin," she said. Her small frame was beginning to tremor with sobs. I  
had made Rosalie cry…

"I'm sorry. Really I am," I said. That's all I had the heart to say.

" I hope you are. You're freakin' pathetic! Imagine how Bella feels.  
She's just as lonely, if not more so then we are! You have us, Bella has no  
one. She doesn't have people to talk to about this. She doesn't have  
someone like Jasper to help her calm down ever so slightly!" Rose yelled.  
Emmett then stepped in and carried his wife to their room.

"I'm leaving! I'm going get my Bella!" I cried as I sat up. This was  
going to be a great solution. I looked into the face of my family… they  
needed her. They didn't need me. I had made them all so miserable. But I had  
an idea.

"Are you sure Edward. It will be hard to cope with everything I'm  
sure," reassured Carlisle and with that said I took off to my room with my  
vampire speed.

Once inside I took out a nice of money and packed a fake bag. Then I took my  
Volvo and was gone. I wrote everyone a note saying I loved them, I was sorry,  
and I'd be home soon.

I was hoping that Alice wouldn't see it though. I wasn't on my way to  
Forks. I was on my way to Italy. I was going to see Aro and the other evil  
members. I was going to ask them to kill me. I wanted to die. What right did I  
have to live after what I had done to the love of my life and the family that  
had always been there for me? I was going to get rid of the problem… me.


	4. Family Fude

Authors Note: Hey guy's thanks so much for all the reviews and alerts

**Authors Note: Hey guy's thanks so much for all the reviews and alerts. Another author has been added to our story. Kay and I welcome Stacie-Ann-Halliwell. A big thank you to her and to our beta musically inclined. So we hope you enjoy this update and plz R&R. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own twilight. It would be cool if we did but we don't so oh well. Lol. **

(Alice's Point Of View.)

I laid in Jasper's arms, just staring out the window while we sat on the sofa in our room. Jasper was stroking my hair while he watched the TV. I missed Bella so much. Who would have thought that one person could influence everyone's lives in such a short time? I sighed and stared at the beautiful plant outside of my window. I started to feel a bit light headed and sighed.

Oh great here comes another vision.

I was thrown into it fast, and it took me a few minutes to figure out whose future this was. Edward's. He was standing in front of Aro, looking at him square in the face, glaring. "Ah, young Edward. What can we do for you today?" Aro asked politely.

"I want you to kill me." Edward stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, I have to say that I have never really met a suicidal Vampire before now. I guess there is a time for everything. Well young Edward, why is that?"

"I find that is none of your concern. I'm just tired of living."

"Oh I see. Well I'm afraid that I cannot fulfill your wish today. It would be a shame to lose someone as gifted as you. Would you be willing to join the Volturi instead?" Aro asked.

"No, I'm afraid I wouldn't be." Edward said angrily.

"Very well then, we will think about it." Aro said sadly.

I gasped as I was pulled out of the vision. I growled and shocked Jasper with  
my instant anger. "Alice? Alice what did you see?" Jasper asked.

I got up and pulled him with me rushing out of our room. Growling I ran into  
Edward's room.

"What the Hell Edward!" I growled shoving him into the wall with impeccable  
speed. My hand flew to his neck.

"What in the world is going on in here?" Esme asked as I felt arms trying to pull me off. I growled at whoever was pulling me before I looked into Edward's eyes.

(Edward's Point of View!)

I stared down at Alice, letting her vent. Emmett and Jasper looked at me oddly while they tried to restrain her.

"I'm waiting." Esme growled.

"Edward how could you?!" Alice said, finally beginning to calm down.

"It's what I want," I answered calmly.

I growled as another calming sensation spread over me. "Damn it Jasper! I want to be angry! Let me be angry!" Alice hissed. Jasper sighed and held his hands up in defeat.

"Alice what is going on?" Carlisle finally said.

"I had a vision. And, in it Edward was going to the Volturi to have them kill him. He was going to commit suicide!" Alice yelled.

I sighed, why I couldn't have at least five minutes to myself. I heard gasps around the room and looked down.

"It is what I want. I can do what I want. I'm not a child!" I yelled finally throwing Alice off me. She slammed to the floor and brought Emmett and Jasper down with her. Jasper growled at me before I growled back.

"Stop it! Damn it guys stop!" Rosalie screamed, looking at a very, very upset Esme.

(Esme's Point of View.)

I stared in shock at my son, my first born. I couldn't believe he was going to go commit suicide to get away from the pain he's feeling. I lost a daughter and I'll be damned if I lose my son too. "Absolutely not." I hissed.

"Esme..."Carlisle started but stopped when a growl escaped my lips.

"I can't believe you're even thinking about it! We left Bella and I knew we shouldn't have. I trusted you enough to believe you would come to your senses in time and we'd go back. But now this is just stupid!"

"Edward how could you be this stupid? This selfish? You hurt Bella because you couldn't accept your feelings and now all you want to do is go kill yourself. I will not...No, we will not let you do this!" I screamed rushing over to him.

"And if you think for one second anyone in this family will let you go, you are dead wrong. What the Hell were you thinking?" I screamed. He looked taken back as he looked down.

"And then you attack your sister?! This mess is not her fault! And, if you don't get your act together, so help me you will not ever see the light of day again unless you are hunting, and even then you will not be alone." I growled.

"Now unless you want this to happen all over again I suggest you get yourself together. And, by the way, give me your car keys." I said, holding my hand out expectantly.

He opened his mouth to protest but Rosalie cut him off. "For the love of everything that is good, give her the damn keys Edward." Rosalie hissed.

He sighed and walked over to a small box on his nightstand where he pulled out two pairs of keys.

I took them and he frowned. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him. "Edward  
please, it's all for the best. I don't want to lose you." I whispered.

He nodded again before we all began to walk out. "You're not allowed out of this house unless you have someone with you." Carlisle said, wrapping his arm around me. Edward nodded as we shut his bedroom door hoping we did the right thing.


	5. Peakaboo

Disclaimer: Neither Kay12693 or my self own Twilight

**Disclaimer: Neither Kay12693 or my self own Twilight. I wish we did but we don't, oh well. Lol.**

**Authors note: I am SO sorry it took so long for this chapter. There is a little pole at the end of this if you readers could just take a second and let us know what you think we would appreciate it. Thank you. And a really big thank you to our new beta musically inclined.**

**Reminder: PLZ PLZ PLZ READ AND REVIEW. **

(Bella's Point of View)

It had been two months since I had been captured and made Aro's 'mate'.

I was miserable, and totally distraught. I couldn't think of a way to get out of their grasp. The only thought that kept me holding on was that of my unborn child. I was almost three months along, and the bump that was my stomach seemed to grow larger day by day.

The servant vampires came in and gave me my daily vitamins and food enough for a werewolf. I longed for contact with the outside world though. There was a window in my huge spacious room but that wasn't enough. And all it showed was a bird or a squirrel on a tree once in a while.

Occasionally a butterfly would land on the seemingly delicate pedals of a flower only to be killed. The unsuspecting butterfly had unfortunately landed on a Venus fly trap and suffered the ultimate price.

"Trust vampires to have such violent flowers," I said aloud. I turned as I heard a chuckle from behind me. My old as dust vampire lady in waiting sat on the leather couch with her bag of fun right next to her. She looked at me, her blazing red eyes meeting my soft chocolate brow ones. Her gray hair hung around her in what looked like a veil of silk. She wasn't as scary as the others, but that didn't mean that I didn't watch my back. She never seemed like she wanted to harm me, but I was still very cautious around her who wouldn't be. After all, her eyes were red and she worked for Jane and Aro and the rest of the Volturi. I'm sure that if she wasn't on strict rules not to harm me, she would have ripped my throat out and drunk me dry.

I turned and watched the flower that was digesting the innocent insect. It may have been my paranoia but something made me think deeper about the butterfly. That, in time, led to my new pass time. I drew like there was no tomorrow. Then after I had drawn close to 20 decent pictures, I painted them as close to their likeness as I could. They weren't half as amazing as the pictures in Carlisle's office, but they made me proud.

"Who knew being captured by the oldest set of vampires would lead you to this new hobby," said my lady in waiting.

"Who knew huh" I said as I kept on drawing.

Aro said that it was good that I made myself productive. Something like having something to concentrate on would help keep stress off the baby. As far as he knew, I only drew because it helped me vent my emotions without saying stupid things to him and his crew of vile vampires. I really did hate this guy. And his little friends too.

A few weeks after I married Aro I had a television installed. To tell the truth it wasn't very hard to convince to have one installed. Hell, when you are in a huge castle like place, with rich vampires, and a 'mate that wants the best for you', you learn how to get what you want. Soon after it was installed Celeste (my lady in waiting) and I were watching Disney classics, and things that you would never imagine a vampire would watch.

A few days ago, Jane bought me a human. I just about lost my mind not to mention my lunch. This human was bleeding from random gashes in his body. His clothes were caked with blood as a matter of fact. That was when I noticed his uniform. The Volturi had gone and high jacked me an OB/GYN! I jolted up from my chair and waddled my way to the injured doctor.

"He's going to be taking care of you for the next few months… or until we want to kill him, then we will get another one. Aro said to talk to him for a little while and then he is to give you an ultra sound. I will be back in a few minutes." and with that Jane was gone.

I immediately took the doctor to the small table I had in my room and got a small cloth and some water.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly trying not to hurt him too much with the wet cloth.

"I...I will be," the doctor murmured.

"I'm so sorry this happened. I hope you know that I had absolutely nothing to do with it."

"I figured as much. Now, why don't you tell me about your condition."

I began talking to him quietly about my current condition as I cleaned his wounds.

Celeste sat on the side of me, tuning her flute. She was really good at it. Most nights I fell asleep to the sound of her music. It was the soft sound of her flute that made me slip into a nice and pleasant sleep. I think it was because it reminded me of when Edward would play his piano for me. It soothed me, and with all the tension in the air at the moment, that's exactly what I needed.

Something to calm me.

After I had cleaned the doctor's wounds up a tad, he felt my stomach a bit, only under the watchful eye of Celeste, though. Then Jane came back in. I hated how she was the messenger for everyone. I hated seeing her. Really, if I never saw her again it would be too soon. I think that I could easily go on living, happily in fact if she were gone. She led the doctor and I, whose name I learned was Josh, to the room across the hall from my own. It was really small room. One I guessed was only temporary seeing as the Voltari never let humans live very long here. There was a bed, books, and an ultrasound machine. This was going to be Josh's room at least for now.

I laid down as Josh hooked the machine up.

He put that cold, gunk, gel stuff on my stomach and I gasped. He gave me an apologetic look and put what looked like a computer mouse on my stomach. He moved it a little and then… there… on the screen… was my baby.

"It looks weird" I said to Josh. I know most people would be gushing saying how cute it was.Well I am not one of those people. I couldn't even tell what was what. It just looked like a gray blob to me. He smiled and leaned over to the screen.

"Here is your baby," he said showing me the outline and then he sat back with a quizzical look on his face. He moved the mouse around and smiled.

"Here's the reason it looks so weird. There was another one behind the first one. You are indeed pregnant. But there are two in there. Congrats." He smiled.

I looked back at the screen. After Josh pointed it out I could see it more clearly. There was indeed two babies. I was in complete and utter shock. I wasn't only having one… I was having two. I felt like I was going to pass out form this surprise. I turned and Aro, my 'mate' was there. He was smiling that sinister smirk that I despised. I could never love him, he gave me the creeps. That sinister smile was the last thing I saw before I was surrounded by darkness.


	6. Sadness

Disclaimer: neither Kay, Stacie, nor I own Twilight

**Disclaimer: neither Kay, Stacie, nor I own Twilight.**

**(Bella's Point of View!)**

My head was pounding again. This made it very hard to concentrate on my painting. I sighed and glanced out the window. Dreaming of the life I had had before. My good life was gone and just thinking about what could have been made my head pound even more. Turning my attention back outside I realized that clouds had formed around the window. This fact just made my mood even worse. I groaned and set the paint brush down before moving to the window seat.

My hands went to my large bump that I called stomach, and rubbed it thinking about my beautiful children. The two babies that made my life worth this torture, if only to keep them safe. I'd tried to escape from my misery, I really had, It was just that this place was just far….. too terrible to love. I glanced at the window again, looking at the flowers outside of my window and couldn't help but sigh.

I tiered of this room long ago. I'd been locked in this stupid room since I'd been brought here, about four months ago. It wasn't a room any more; it was like a jail sail. I hated it here more then anywhere. This...place, it wasn't my place. I didn't, no don't belong here. I wanted more then anything to be in Edward's ice cold arms. Held in his embrace as he hummed my lullaby, and whispers sweet longings in my ear. Even if he didn't want me any more, I still loved him. A girl could dream couldn't she? I sighed, thinking about all the Cullen's.

Alice the perky, shop till you drop, pixie best friend who I loved as a sister. Esme my compassionate second mother. Carlisle my own personal doctor who was like a second father to me. Emmett my huge teddy bear overprotective older brother. Jasper I knew he loved me he just had to maintain his distance so he wouldn't hurt me. Beautiful Rose I know we never got along but I still thought of her as a sister. And lastly my LION angel Edward. I thought about him the most. I know that he doesn't love me, but even though I am married he will always be my one true love. That was where I spent the rest of my day, just day dreaming while I hummed to my babies to keep them relaxed.

**(Edward's Point of View!)**

I walked up the creaky stairs towards the top floor before quietly opening the door. I looked in, thankfully no one was there. I breathed a sigh of relief before walking towards the shelves on the left. My fingers scaled the shelf before they came towards a small book. They had confiscated all my keys so I couldn't run away, little did they know of my own little car that I always kept for emergencies.

"I knew you would come up here sooner or later." Alice's voice whispered.

I spun around and stared at her as she sat on a small window seat.

"Alice I..."

"Save it Edward. I want to go check on Bella. I haven't been able to see her future I am worried. And I want to go back and see her." Alice whispered.

"I..."

"Edward, are you or are you not going to see her?" Alice whispered.

"Yes, I need to make sure she's okay, but I'm going by myself. I just need some time by myself to think." I whispered.

"Well tough because you're not going alone. Edward Esme will kill me if I let that happen, plus she's like a sister to me..."

"No." I growled, walking towards the door with the book in hand.

"Fine, I'll play you for it. Rock, paper scissors..." Alice said.

I groaned but looked at her; she wasn't going to give up unless I let her go. I sighed and glared at her.

"Alice just tell me who wins." I growled.

"I do. Excellent. Well lets go." Alice said, walking over to me.

I sighed but walked out of the room with Alice hot on my tail. It was time to go fix my mistake.

Well we hope that you liked the update. You guys have been great the story is now over 1,500 hits. Thank you guy's so much. We love you guy's so much that we are going to dedicate the next chapter to whoever sends us the best review. I don't mean that it has to be positive. It can be anything you want to say, make us laugh, cry whatever just have fun and plz be honest. So with that typed let the contest begin.

Ashley, Kay, Stacie-Ann-Halliwell


	7. It Can't Be True

**Authors note: Ok guys and girls thanks for waiting. Sorry it has taken so long to have this up but here it is. Now I turned the reviewing into a contest and the prize would be that this chapter would be dedicated to the winner. So drum roll please. The winner is ……… Maureen Johnson 15. this chapter is to you. Thank you so much for the review. Thank you to all the others who reviewed, read, put on favorites, or put on alerts. You people are the reason this story will continue. A really big thank you to my 2 co-writers Kay, Stacie, and to our beta Musically Inclined. I love you guys, your the best.**

**Disclaimer: go one chapter back for the disclaimer.**

**(Alice's POV.)**

Edward was incredibly quiet the entire car ride, not saying one thing. I guess he was still mad at me, but that really didn't matter not to me. I was going to see my sister and no one, not even Edward was going to stop me. I just hope she's alright. I can't imagine how hard it must have been with us gone. I sighed and tapped my finger against the arm rest. I turned my head to watch out the window as a blur of trees and grass raced passed us. As soon as I saw the sign a smile lit my face.

_**Welcome to Forks.**_

I smiled warmly as I realized we were almost there, just a little longer and then we would be with Bella again. I'm glad Jasper's not in the car or he would be on an emotional roller coaster. I glanced at Edward, a smile forming at my lips.

"We're almost there." I whispered.

"Yep." Edward said with a small amount of emotion.

Maybe he was as nervous as me.

"I'm not nervous, I'm just worried."

"What are you worried about?"

"Alice, what if she doesn't want ma anymore, what if she's moved on? What if she's hurt? What if she fell in love with that mutt?" Edward sighed and glanced at me. "Alice, I don't know if I should be happy or not if she's moved on, it's what I wanted, isn't it?"

"No Edward, it's not what you want. You never really wanted that" I whispered. "You did this to give her safety, but what none of us really know is, was it safe to leave her unprotected?"

Edward let out a sigh as we turned down the familiar street.

"Alice I hope she's alright. I was stupid to do this...I just… I thought it was for the best."

"Edward, I'd love to tell you that what you did was the right thing, but...I can't." I whispered.

Edward nodded knowing I was right before we pulled over to the curve about a block from her house. Edward got out of the car before I could even remove my seatbelt. He was already below her window before I caught up with him.

"Thanks for waiting." I mumbled.

"Sorry I just really want to see Bella."

"I do too you know. She's my sister, and my best friend Edward. You really should understand that."

He nodded, giving me a tense smile as we started to climb the tree to Bella's open window.

"I do know, and thanks Alice, thanks for going with me." He whispered.

"Please, like I would let you come and screw everything up." I said with a smirk.

He smiled at me before jumping through the window. I glanced around before following him. As soon as my feet hit the ground I glanced around the room. She wasn't here, her room was clean and neat, not a speck of dirt anywhere. That was odd, even Bella wasn't the neatest person in the world, I glanced at Edward who jumped out the window.

"Where are you going?" I hissed.

"Just follow me." He whispered.

I sighed and jumped from my spot, landing on the ground with a soft thud. We ran towards the woods at vampire speed. Edward led us to an area I didn't even know was existed. A meadow sat in front of us, looking amazing.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"I wonder if Bella would continue to come here even if she were in danger." He whispered, sniffing the air. That's when I smelled it too, a sweet smell, but it smelled a few days old. I looked around before I heard Edward take a horrified breath. I followed his gaze, gasping myself. A deep red stain covered a large area of grass. It couldn't be...

"Bella's blood..." Edward whispered. He quickly turned to run away but I stopped him.

"Edward stop! Edward there has to be an explanation; we should go talk to Charlie! He might know something" I pleaded. Edward looked at the blood red grass before sighing. I turned around, leading Edward, not daring to let go of his arm. We ran back to Bella's house, keeping an eye out for Bella along the way, although we'd never admit it. We ran to her home quickly, wanting to know the truth about Bella, hopefully she had just gone to a friend's home. I walked to the front door, at a fast pace for a human but way slow for a vampire. I quickly knocked, not having enough patents to wait any longer. I heard footsteps before the door quickly opened.

"Alice?" Charlie asked.

"Hey Charlie." I whispered, hugging him. He smiled and held the door open. "I brought my brother, I hope that's okay." I said. Edward walked in with me, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"I guess..." Charlie whispered, trailing off as he glared at Edward.

"Charlie, where is Bella?" I whispered. His face paled as he stared back at me.

"I thought she might have been with you."

I gulped and looked at Edward.

"Charlie how long has she been...missing?" I whispered.

"About a month." He whispered, sinking into the couch.

"Charlie, Edward and I...we were walking through the woods together just now, we went to Bella's favorite spot, the spot Edward and Bella used to go to all the time, it's so hidden you'd have to be looking for it to find it." Alice whispered.

"So?" Charlie whispered.

I gulped, how do you tell a father his child could be dead?

"We found blood, a lot of blood..." I whispered.

Charlie looked at me, horror written all over his face.

"And...?" Charlie whispered.

"We think it's Bella's."

His eyes grew wide and he shot up from his spot, startling me, me! The future seeing Vampire!

"NO! Bella is not dead she just needed time to think!" Charlie screamed.

"Charlie I..." Edward started but Charlie cut him off.

"NO! Get out of my house! It's your entire fault anyway!" Charlie screamed.

"Wait Charlie! Listen..." I said, standing up.

"No you listen to me. If you insist on being on his side then get the Hell out of my house!" Charlie growled.

"Charlie please just listen for one moment!" I sobbed.

"NO I will not listen to you ever again!" Charlie said grabbing his gun from the coat rack. "Now you listen here, I never want to see a Cullen near or in my house ever again! That goes for the Hales as well. I want you all to leave and never come back! If you disobey this I will not hesitate to shoot you all dead." He screamed.

I gulped and started for the door with Edward, not wanting to have to explain more, his mind was already in overdrive and he looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"They are lying. She's alive. I just know she is She has to be alive and ok." Charlie whispered.

I glanced behind me just as he slouched to the floor and begin to sob. As I shut the door after me I could obly wish the words he was saying were true, that Bella was alive and well. But as much as I wanted to I couldn't ignore the fact, and they stated the opposite of my hopes. Part of my mind was arguing with me telling me I was dreaming. No. She can't be...Not Bella! Not my sister, my best friend, my partner in shopping. Edward let out a sob before he took off down the street. I gasped and ran after him.

"EDWARD!" I screamed.

"Leave me alone Alice! It's entirely my fault! I did this to her! I should have never left her! I can't believe how stupid I am." Edward sobbed.

I reached out my hand to place it on his shoulder. As soon as he felt my touch he sped up, speeding out of my sight. I fell to my knees, sobbing. Bella was gone, and now...I was losing Edward. I knew I need to go tell my family the bad news, but it was just so hard. I knew what I had to do and no matter how much it hurt I would do it.

**(Edward POV)**

I can't believe it. This can't be happening. My Bella dead? It can't be true. As much as I wish it wasn't real I couldn't ignore the facts. Bella's blood was allover our meadow. There is no way someone could loose all that blood and survive. This is entirely my fault. I left to protect her and all I did was leave her open for an attack. How could I be so stupid and selfish? What I wouldn't giv to just have a few more minutes with her to tell her the truth. To tell her that I love her and I never stopped loving her. However much I wish I could change the past I can't So I guess there is only one thing left to do. I will buy myself a one-way ticket to Italy. I could have lived with myself if she had moved on but this was too much. There was no way I could live without her in this world… in my world. I have made up my mind I am going to Italy and I will do everything in my power to make them kill me.

TBC

**So what did you think? I won't update again until I get at least 5 reviews. I would love to have more. But 5 is all it will take for an update. The next chapter is the one you have been waiting for the re-encounter between Bella and Edward. That is all I can say. If you want to know what will happen then you have to review. Thank you.**


	8. Bella's Suprise

**_AU: Hey sorry this chapter was delayed. Both Stacie and I have a hard time finding time to write. So we have decided to ask this: Would anyone like to help us? We really need another person cause both of us are in Drama so it is hard to type and we want to get the updates to you it is just hard. So if anyone would like to co-write with us just let me know. Thanks. _**

**_OH and plz read the little note on bottom it is important. _**

**_Disclaimer: Neither Stacie or myself own Twilight or any of the characters._ **

**Bella's POV.**

Aro has been good to me lately, he's always there for me, and right now, it seems like he will be a great grandfather to my kids. I get the feeling he wants to be something more, but at the same time, I think he's happy just being with me. No matter how much I try to love Aro I just can't love him as anything more than a father figure. My heart will always belong to him, even though he does not want it.

Currently we we're off to go see a room that Aro had turned into some sort of office that he was excited about. I really thought it was boring, but at the same time, if he's happy, then I'm happy.

"I think your love it, it's right next to your room, the very next door." Aro promised.

"Well as long as you are quiet I'll be happy." I said with a half smirk.

Aro grinned at me and placed his hand on the golden door knob of the room, opening it he revealed a yellow room, with flowers and bumble bees painted in white. The carpet was thick and white, giving the room a cozy feeling. Two windows we're covered by white lacy curtains and under them sat a white changing table, stocked with dippers, baby powder and shampoo, different lotions, and blankets. Two cribs sat on either side of the room, both painted white, with a pink blanket hanging over the side of one and a blue blanket hanging over the side of the other. A white floor lamp sat near the door, lighting the room as I walked father in, amazement on my face. I opened the white doors to the closet and stepped in, clothes hung up and led to a chest in the back, which held even more clothes. I turned to Aro, smiling now.

"Aro...How...Seriously?!" I whispered.

He smiled warmly at me.

"It's yours, we wanted you to have a nursery, something that they could call their room. Do you like it?" He asked, smiling.

"Like it? I love it!" I screamed. "Thank you so much!"

I rushed to him, hugging him. He grinned at me, hugging me back.

"Well you're welcome. I'm will leave you alone in here for a little while." He whispered with a smile.

I grinned at him as he walked away and left me in this beautiful room. I couldn't help it, I just started singing, a song I had written for my children, as I walked around the room, proud that my babies would know a father figure like Aro.

**Edward's POV. **

So many thoughts were running through my head as I drove through the gates of Volturi Castle. I had never been perfect, but after what I did to Bella, I didn't deserve to live. I was done, I did not want to go on any more, life was over for me. I know it sounded like self pity, but I felt like I was dying all over again; my life was nothing without my love. I sighed and parked my Volvo, saying good bye to her. I felt badly that I'd never be able to say bye to Alice, the little sister that I always wanted, or Rosalie the older sister that taught me more things are important than how you look, even though she herself hadn't figured that out yet. I'd never be able to play another game with Emmett, and kick his butt; or talk about a classic novel with Jasper. I'd never talk to Carlisle about medical stuff, or hear Esme laugh at something my brothers did. What really hurt me the most, aside from all that, was that I never got to say goodbye to Bella; I never got to tell her I lied that I loved her more than anything in the world.

Walking through the doors, into the cold dark rooms I herd the voice of the person who I would ask to end it all.

"Edward Cullen, my dear boy, what are you doing here?"

I turned and saw Aro walking from a hallway, a grin on his face.

"Aro I've come to ask a favor."

"Anything for a son of Carlisle's, just ask."

"I want you to kill me."

He stopped dead in his tracks, the grin smacked right of his face.

"Anything but that."

"Aro, I'm determined. If I have to, I'll force you too."

"But why? Why waste a talent such as yours by sending it to the grave?"

"Aro, I'm done, I don't have a reason to live. I don't want to live any longer." I whispered.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us? You would be a marvelous addition for us, and I know we have something that I'm sure you'd want." Aro said, grin returning.

"You have nothing I could possibly want...." I stopped as I heard a beautiful voice from one of the rooms down the hallway.

_"Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.  
Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around._I walked down the hall, following the beautiful voice, I was faintly aware of Aro behind me, smirking. I opened the door and walked in, walking towards the closet which was where the singing was coming from.

Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,  
I'll send 'em howling,  
I don't care, I got ways.

No one's gonna hurt you,  
No one's gonna dare.  
Others can desert you,  
Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there."

"Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,  
But in time...  
Nothing can harm you  
Not while I'm around...

Not to worry, not to worry  
I may not be smart but I ain't dumb  
I can do it, put me to it  
Show me something I can overcome  
Not to worry, Mum."

_I gasped as I saw who was singing, someone who I thought I'd never see again. _

_  
"Being close and being clever  
Ain't like being true  
I don't need to,  
I would never hide a thing from you,  
Like some..._

No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare  
Others can desert you,  
Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there!  
Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while  
But in time...  
Nothing can harm you  
Not while I'm around..."

I couldn't believe my eyes. The love of my life was standing right in front of me alive. There was so much that I wanted to say to her. I just wanted to run up to her, kiss her and tell her how much I loved her. I wanted to do all of these things but I couldn't move so I did the only thing my body and mind would let me do. "Bella is that really you?"

"I knew we had something you would want." Aro said with a smirk as Bella turned around.

**Bella's POV**

I had just finished my lullaby when I herd a voice call out my name. Wow I must be going crazy because that sounded so much like his voice. As much as it sounded like him I knew that he wasn't there. There is no reason for him to come after me now; he left me because he didn't love me so why would he come. There was only one solution to end this horrible hallucination.

As soon as I turned I felt my heart drop into my stomach. There in front of me stood the Greek God himself. I couldn't believe it. As our eyes met I felt the darkness start to surround me. Just before I dropped to the floor I felt a horrible pain shoot up from my stomach. The I remember Edward holding me tightly telling me to hold on, to not give up on him. The last thing I herd before the darkness completely overtook me was Edward telling me he was so sorry he lied, and that he loved me more than life himself. As I passed out I felt something wet between my legs, but I was too far out of it to do anything about it. Then the darkness pulled me under.

_**Well that is it for now. We would love to get at least 15 reviews before posting another chapter. We also need your help. What should happen to the babies? Should one live and the other die? Should they both live? Should they both die. We kneed to know what our readers want. Plus we would love some baby names. So if when you review you would give us your input that would be great. Thanks Again.**_


	9. Life and Death Situation

**_AU: Hey sorry this chapter was delayed. The delay is all my fault, I had the chapter and wanted to get it up as a Valentines day Gift to all of you, but Drama rehersals started becoming crazy and I didn't have time. I am so sorry. I understand if you all hate me but don't blame Stacie._**

**_Both Stacie and I have a hard time finding time to write. So we have decided to ask this: Would anyone like to help us? We really need another person cause both of us are in Drama so it is hard to type and we want to get the updates to you it is just hard. So if anyone would like to co-write with us just let me know. Thanks._**

**_OH and plz read the little note on bottom it is important._**

**_Disclaimer: Neither Stacie or myself own Twilight or any of the characters._**

**_So without any further words here is the chapter you all have been waiting for._**

_**Edward's POV.**_

I gasped as Bella started to fall forward, towards the floor. Quickly throwing my arms out and diving in front of her, I caught her in my arms before she could hit the ground and quickly realized how life like she seemed. I could only focus on my beautiful Bella who lay, limp, in my arms. I faintly heard footsteps in the room.

"Wholly shit! Someone call the doctor!"

I felt a hand trying to pry Bella from me and growled. Glancing up I saw it was Aro.

"Give her to me Edward." Aro insisted.

But I didn't move, nor did I sway in my thoughts. She was hurt and I was going to help her.

"Edward I demand you give her to me so we can get her help. If you don't let go willingly, I'll let Jane in." Aro threatened.

I glared at him, giving him his answer. I didn't care if she tortured me or killed me, or forced me into inhuman pain, all that mattered to me was to keep Bella safe and in my arms. I heard Aro sigh, and held Bella tighter, what he wanted with her, I didn't know.

"Jane."

Just that one word sent shivers down my spine, but I didn't care what she did to me. I would take it with out a fight. As long as Bella got to leave, as long as she was sent home with her father to live happily.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"Jane, get Edward away from Bella." Aro said.

Gasping, pain was sent up my body, striking through me with blinding strength. I held onto Bella, as tight as I could with out hurting her. I felt more pain go through me, this time more raw and harsh and I made the mistake of gripping my head with one hand, because Aro saw this as an opportunity to get Bella and he took it. Ripping her out of my arms before I could even realize what I was doing.

"Felix, please help her." Aro said, laying her on the nearest bed.

I waited in a few minutes of Agony while a doctor came in to help Felix find out what was wrong with my angel. I tried to get up, but found that Demetri held me down.

"Aro, things don't look good." Then the doctor said five little words that stopped my still heart. "She's going into pre-mature labor."

"Will she be okay?" Felix asked.

"She better be!" I screamed, I didn't care if Bella had moved on, as long as she was happy.

"Unless she gets a c-section..." He trailed off before looking at Aro. "She will die."

"NO! You liar!" I screamed.

"Get him out of the room Demetri." Aro said calmly.

"NO! Get your hands off me!" I screamed. He tried to pull me out of the room but I grabbed the wall and gripped it as he tried to pull.

"Will the babies be okay?" Felix asked.

"They should, as long as we get them out now." The doctor said.

"How is Bella pregnant!" I demanded. "And why does she live with all of you?!"

Demetri finally pulled me from the wall and threw me out of the room before shutting the door in my face. I threw my fist against the door but it wouldn't budge. Groaning I pulled my phone out of my pocket and quickly called the house.

"Edward? Where the hell are you? I can't believe you up and left us! How dare you!"

Rosalie, figures she'd pick up the phone first.

"Rosalie please! I need to talk to Carlisle!" I demanded.

"Why? Where are you?"

"Rosalie now! It's urgent!" I screamed as I heard Bella's scream.

"Fine." Rosalie grumbled.

I threw my body against the door with all I had. A creak. That gave me my motivation.

"Edward? Son where are you?" Carlisle asked.

"In Italy, look, Bella's here and..."

"Bella's there?! Edward this is great! Is she okay? Has she been turned?"

"Carlisle not now! I don't know anything other than that she fainted and she went into pre-mature labor! What do I do?"

"Edward listen to me, is she breathing okay?"

"I don't know I'm locked out of her room!" I screamed before the door broke and I tumbled into the room. My Bella was laying on the bed, blood covering her as the doctors pulled out a small bloody baby. I held my breath in pain as I was assaulted by her blood. But that didn't mater, I needed to get to her.

"She's not breathing!" Felix yelled.

"What?! Bella!" I screamed trying to rush forward but Aro and Demetri grabbed me.

"Not Bella. One of the twins." Aro whispered sadly.

"Twins?" I gasped.

"Twins." Aro conformed.

"Edward what is going on? Edward?"

I had forgotten that Carlisle was on the phone. Aro grabbed it from my hand and put it up to his ear to talk to Carlisle. I looked at the small baby, and realized Felix was holding another baby, who was wrapped in a blanket.

"Help her!" I screamed.

She was Bella's baby, which meant she was going to be amazing, talented, and wonderful, there was no way she could die. Not now, not ever! Strangely, I felt this need to protect that little girl, that miracle of life. It felt like hours passed with nothing. The baby still wasn't breathing. Then a shrill scream erupted from that little baby. Filling the room.

"She's alive." Aro whispered.

I sighed in relief and collapsed into Demetri's awaiting arms. Bella was okay. Her babies were okay. Now we had to come up with a way to get her out of here.

_**Well that is it for now sorry it was so short. We would love to get at least 10 reviews before posting another chapter. We also need your help. We kneed to know what our readers want. Plus there is still time to suggest baby names. So if when you review you would give us your input that would be great. Thanks Again.**_


End file.
